Halloween Tradition
by YaoiSlashLover
Summary: Costume: 150 bucks. Candy: 10 dollars. Stripping Kane of his French maid outfit: Priceless. Incest/slash.


**Title: **Halloween Tradition

**Pairing: **Undertaker/Kane

**Rated: **M

**Disclaimer: **I do not own. But I do own the sick and twisted thoughts that enter my head. *snicker*

**Halloween Tradition**

Halloween. The one night of the year where kids dress up in costumes to bother their sleeping neighbors for candy. Nobody dares come to our house. Cause I always lace it with laxatives. Which Kane said is "wrong". Wrong? Hmph. Since when is something wrong to him? Especially when he laughs his ass off when a kid gets the balls to eat one of the sugar-laded sweets I give out. I swear sometimes that boy makes me want to pull my hair out. Which reminds me, I need to shave Kane's head again. Otherwise I'll pull more out during sex. What? You think he shaved his head because he wanted to? I don't think so.

I sighed impatiently as I waited on Kane to get out of the bathroom. He had been in there for the last 3 and a half hours. What on earth could he possibly be doing in there? I finally got irritated enough and pounded my fist on the door.

"Kane! I swear, you better be making gold in there, boy!" The door opened and he walked out. My jaw hit the floor. He was dressed in a French maid outfit. Oh, son of a...

"Aww, what's the matter, big brother? Don't like it?" I shook my head, slapping my forehead. I shoved him out of the way and made my way into the bathroom. Kane pounded on the door.

"C'mon, Marky! Hurry up or we won't get all the good candy!" I growled and opened the door, peaking through.

"I better get something out of this, Kane. I'm not being dragged out into the streets with a bunch of hyped up rats in costumes for nothing." Kane smirked and bit his fingernail. Damn him and his antics.

"If you come with me, I promise that I'll be out of this outfit by the time we get home." I guess I could go with him. I mean, what's the harm in getting free candy?

"Alright, fine, you win." He got a huge grin on his face as he pecked my on the cheek and ran downstairs. I peeked my head out further to watch the skirt he was wearing bounce up and down, showing off his ass. I rolled my eyes and closed the door. Eventually, I emerged from the bathroom, dressed as normal. I walked downstairs, Kane sitting on the couch watching his favorite movie: Friday the 13th. They can relate. Both are bold. Both are seven feet tall. Both look damn good without clothes on. It works.

"Alright, can we go now? I want to get this over with." I muttered, Kane now turning around. He smiled and jumped up, now acting like a damn child. He ran over to me, clinging to my arm.

"Yay! Candy, candy, candy!" My eye twitched as I sighed heavily and walked out the door. Kane clinged to me as we walked down the street. Houses and yards were decorated with pumpkins, fake skeletons in trees, horrible looking sheets on a stick the dare call a ghost, and sorry excused tissue paper as spider webs. I swear, if these people saw my closet, they'd shit themselves.

"Ooh, ooh, Marky, let's go there!" I was about to smack him for saying that horrible nickname in public but was dragged up the steps of a house. Small children watched us with shocked expressions as Kane practically hauled me against my will up to the doorstep. Kane knocked, rather hard I might add, bouncing on his heels, waiting for the door to open. The door opened and a rather young woman stood there with a bowl full of candy in her arms. She looked a bit confused but smiled regardless.

"Well, aren't you a cutie pie." I felt my eye twitch. Bitch, better back the fuck off. He's mine. Kane grinned and held out his little bag, anxiously awaiting the tooth rotting shit they have the nerve to call chocolate. She smiled and dropped some in his bag.

"There ya go, sweetie." He smiled as he dragged me off the porch, kids running past us to get to the door. I panted as Kane was engrossed with what interesting items were put in his bag.

"Let's go get more!" He grabbed my hand and yet again, began dragging me. I yanked from his grasp, panting.

"If we're gonna do this a hundred times, we have to go on my account. Okay?" He looked hurt as he gave me that look. Oh, not those eyes! Damn him! I groaned, running a hand through my hair.

"Okay, okay. But no running, alright?" He grinned and nodded. He pecked me on the lips and took my hand. We walked down the street, taking up most of the sidewalk with our rather large size. Not every Halloween do you see two seven foot monsters trick or treating. After hitting up a few more houses, I was ready to go home and get Kane out of that maid outfit. All the bouncing he's been doing walking up the steps to houses has really got my mind in the gutter. We decided to take a break as we took a seat on the curb, Kane rummaging through his goodies. He pulled out his favorite: Skittles.

"You know that's like the gayest candy in all of history, right?" I questioned, cocking my eyebrow at him. He smirked and popped some in his mouth.

"That's the point. That's why I like 'em." I slapped him upside the head, making me pout at me.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"For being gay." I responded, fondling with my gloves. He smirked and leaned over, licking my earlobe, making a shiver go down my spine.

"Only for you, big brother." He then reached his hand between my legs, groping me.

"Jesus, Kane there's kids around." I stated, quickly removing his hand from my rather large problem area that he had caused with that damn outfit.

"Well, then...how about we take this back home, huh?" I looked at him, with a rather serious look on my face.

"I thought you wanted to do this according to tradition? Next, you're gonna say that elves give blow jobs to those who are naughty on Christmas, right?" He then got a rather blank look on his face. I tilted my head slightly, now curious what was going on through that thick head of his.

"Elves give blowjobs?" A few laughs and a few scoffs were heard as parents and their kids passed by us. I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair. Sometimes I swear that boy is cuter when he doesn't think. I stood up, offering a hand to my little brother. He took it, now us eye to eye.

"Alright. We can take this back home." He smirked and leaned over, biting my neck, making me stiffen up. If he keeps this us, I don't care who sees, I'll strip him of that damn cock-teasing outfit and dry fuck him in the streets. He grabbed my hand and started walking back to the house. Within minutes, we were in the door, stripping off clothes, bodies touching, and lips attacking each other. We roughly made it upstairs to the bedroom, slamming the door shut. I tackled him to the bed, pinning him under me. He cocked an eyebrow curiously. Wait, he doesn't have eyebrows...

"You and that damn outfit of yours had me hard the entire night." I whisper as I bite his neck, making him shiver.

"That was the point, silly." I glanced at him as I stripped him of his skirt and me of my jeans.

"This is our new Halloween tradition. We go trick or treating and come home and fuck." He smirked and bit my earlobe, making me let out a growl.

"Sounds good to me. Promise me something?" I looked up at him, sweat rolling down our bodies. He bit his lip and wrapped his arms around my neck, bucking his hips underneath me, causing my eyes to roll in the back of my head.

"Promise me we'll skip trick or treating and go straight to fucking next year?" Yeah, I could get use to this Halloween tradition...


End file.
